User talk:Sannse
--From Andoria with Love 13:18, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome! :) -- sannse (talk) 13:19, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Interwiki links Thanks for adding and updating the new language interwiki links. :) One problem though... the Spanish interwiki link seems to have become broken in the process. Can someone take a look at that? Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Hi, this should be fixed, but the change is taking a while to show up. I'll check in an hour or so, and look again if it's not working by then. Sorry for the problem -- sannse (talk) 15:50, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, sannse! -- Renegade54 16:23, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Mirror universe version of MA (MA/mu) When you try to upload an image to the mu version of MA, you get the following error: :The upload directory (/usr/wikia/cities/memoryalpha/mu/images) is not writable by the webserver. Could someone take a look at this for us? Thanks! -- Renegade54 18:31, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Hi, it's on the list already, but I'll bump it up a bit and see if I can get it done soon -- Sannse 13:16, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know it was already in the queue... didn't mean to bug you! :) One more thing: I also noticed that on MA/es, interwiki links are all flagged with the external link icon, both to other MA versions and to other Wikia wikis. It only seems to be on the Spanish version, as far as I can tell. Thanks for your help! -- Renegade54 14:45, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :That's a new one :) I'll add it to the list -- Sannse 17:30, 13 February 2007 (UTC) New MA version Hi sannse. Thanks for your response to my e-mail. As I mentioned, User:Elentilion has requested the creation of a Portuguese version of MA. He's been working on translating the required initial pages, and apparently he's ready to move forward. If you'd like to see the previous thread on the topic, you can view it here, and view his request here. He would be the initial bureaucrat/admin for MA/pt. Thanks for your help! -- Renegade54 21:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Hi Renegade54, I've left a message to check on the language varient, then I can make the wiki. It will be created as pt.memoryalpha.wikia, and then converted to the correct form later -- Sannse 10:43, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Sannse. Do you know what's going on with MA/pt? It seems it was already moved to the MA server, but all the links seem messed up, without the "/pt" in them, so that when you click on them a message appears saying that such a page doesn't exist, and the next time you click any link you're redirected to MA/en. Is the move still on the way or has something really been messed up? -- Gabriel O. Brum 03:40, 28 March 2007 (UTC) SITENAME change Hi, Sannse. I would like to know if it's possible to change the file LocalSettings.php of MA/pt so that the tag would result not in Memory Alpha, but in Memória Alfa (the Portuguese translation)? I don't have access to that file, do I? Or should I change manually all occurrences at MediaWiki namespace? -- Gabriel O. Brum 01:26, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :It has to be changed by one of our technical team, I'll request that now. Sorry for not checking on that! -- Sannse 09:07, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Now the namespace is OK, thank you, Sannse. :) But I would like make a couple of other requests, and one is the translation of the Forum namespace to Fórum, as well as its talk page, which still has "talk" in it instead of "Discussão". This one is more cosmetic in a sense, but it would be nice to have it translated to match the other namespaces. The other one I don't know if it's with you I should talk about it, and that's the creation of a Portal namespace (and this one doesn't need translation: it's the same word in Portuguese, heh). Or should I go directly to Wikia to make the request? Oh, and thank you for the interwiki links too! -- Gabriel O. Brum 13:55, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I'll get these looked at tomorrow, hopefully Datrio can do them then. -- Sannse 19:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) The namespaces are all there now, Sannse, thank you! :) But just to let you know that now the namespaces Fórum and Fórum Discussão are alongside with Forum and Forum talk. It seems the latter ones were not deleted or something like that. -- Gabriel O. Brum 23:24, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi Gabriel. This bit is a deeper problem... they should have gone with the other being added, but something is wrong in the set up. One of the technical guys is looking into it, so just ignore them for now and they should disappear soon -- Sannse 14:20, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Still problems with image uploads on MA/mu Hi sannse. Sorry to say, but there's still something wrong with the image uploads on MA/mu. You can upload the file successfully, but if you try to reference it you get the following type of error: :The requested URL /mu/images/4/49/Mirrorforrest-mirrordarkly.jpg was not found on this server. The image page exists, and you can edit that image page, but there's no image on the page. There's a link to the image, which if you click, you get the above error. Thanks! -- Renegade54 21:48, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, I should have tested further. I will reopen the bug report right now -- Sannse 22:14, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! -- Renegade54 23:41, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :This is fixed now -- Sannse 19:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Tooltips Hi sannse. Can you (or someone else there) tell me where the tooltips for the sidebar and topbar links are generated? I've found the the basic text of the link in MediaWiki:Monobook.js as well as the access key for each link, but I can't find what appends the "alt-", since that's the actual key sequence needed for the keyboard functionality. The tooltips read correctly on Wikipedia, but not on the Wikia wikis. Thanks! -- Renegade54 20:54, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :The relevant code is function akeytt() in wikibits.js, but you should wait for the MediaWiki upgrade in the next week or so. Also note, that this hotkey combination is user-settable back to "alt-" in about:config (ui.key.contentAccess). --Splarka (talk) 21:45, 13 March 2007 (UTC) A few questions/issues Hi sannse. A couple of things... first, I'm not sure if anyone is aware of it, but the interwiki link for MA/mu hasn't been working on any of the language versions since the upgrade. I'm told that the tech folks had needed to do some tweaking for that interwiki to work before, and I guess the tweaking got lost in the shuffle. Second, is anyone working on the issue with the dates in the dynamic page list add-on? For an example of the problem, see . In the first example, using the addfirstcategorydate parameter should display the date that the articles were first added to the category, but the dates come out messed up. In addition, the formatting on the page is messed up - it displays as white-on-white, much like initially did. Also, there are several new links on the 'Restricted special pages' section of that don't seem to work properly. just displays a blank page when clicked, and displays an error page that says "No Target. You have not specified a target page or user to perform this function on." Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:02, 4 April 2007 (UTC) * the interwiki link for MA/mu hasn't been working on any of the language versions since the upgrade. '' **This is in the bugs list, and the fix is ready to be added to the wiki. It should be released with the next set of changes (probably early next week) *** mu is working again now. I've added it to most of the front pages (one took it off a while back, so I assume they don't want it) -- Sannse 11:35, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ****There's still a problem. The mu interewiki links always take you to a blank white page. The urls look fine, but there's nothing on the pages. -- Renegade54 12:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *****Argh! Inez has reverted the change until the guy working on this is back in tomorrow. We'll have another go then -- Sannse 19:09, 11 April 2007 (UTC) * ''is anyone working on the issue with the dates in the dynamic page list add-on? '' ** I believe Splarka knows about this one, I will ask him where it's at. * the formatting on the page is messed up ** Thanks, I've added it to the bugs list * '' just displays a blank page when clicked ** This looks like a problem specific to MA/en. I've added it to the bugs list. ***This is now fixed (Sannse 16:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC)) * '' displays an error page'' ** This only works when you go from the new tab on a user contributions list, and needs deleting from special pages. I've added it to the bugs list. *** It's now been removed from Special:Specialpages. (Sannse 16:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC)) Thanks for finding all these! we'll do what we can to get the fixed as soon as possible -- Sannse 13:29, 5 April 2007 (UTC) CC license missing on some MA versions Sannse, could we get someone to change the logos and links from GDL to CC on MA/mu, MA/zh-cn, MA/sv, and MA/sr? These are the only ones left with the Gnu logo, and we'd like to get them all standardized to reflect the CC license ASAP. Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:57, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi, it's on the list, and I've just mailed the head of the Polish technical team to ask for it to be given priority. Hopefully that will speed it up -- Sannse 20:43, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :: It did (no, I can't do that every time ;) They are all in place now -- Sannse 18:59, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you... we appreciate the extra effort, and understand that it can't happen every time. The licenses are important from the get-go, though, so contributors know what the Ts & Cs are for their postings. Thank the Polish folks for us as well. :) -- Renegade54 21:00, 29 April 2007 (UTC) 15 Marzo link on MA/es Sannse, the problem with the 15 Marzo link on MA/es doesn't seem to have gone away, and it has me stumped. I've edited both the page it leads to and the page it's on to try to force a refresh in the hopes it's a caching issue, but to no avail. It's gonna take more expertise than I have. :) -- Renegade54 18:31, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I've asked Splarka to have a look, and he couldn't see why in the quick glance he had time for, looks like we may need to get a technical guy to try. I'll get back to you (I'm mostly off line at the moment due to connection problems though... soon to be sorted I very much hope!) -- Sannse 11:49, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Hiya Sannse, just a heads up... this still seems to be a problem over at MA/es. Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:38, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Outstanding and new issues Hi there. A few things that I was wondering if you could look into: # The formatting on the page is still messed up. I don't know if anyone has had a chance to look into this, but I thought I'd mention it again in case it slipped through the cracks. # The MA logo is missing from MA/eo. There seems to be a problem like we had in the past with other images, in that the wiki thinks wiki.png is there (I even re-uploaded it to make sure), but the web server is returning a 404 error when trying to display it. # The problem with the #ifexists parser function is still causing us grief. Any work on a potential fix or work-around? # The MA/mu version seems to have... gone away. It was there earlier today. # We no longer seem to be able to upload a new version of an existing image. If you try to do so, you get an error message that it can't move the existing image. Currently, the only way to upload a new version is to delete the current one and then upload a new one. Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:46, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I'll check these out :) -- sannse (talk) 11:28, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::Argh, busy week... # This is sort of fixed. it's not pretty, but it's readable. # Reported, I can't see why this is happening, but get the same as you # This isn't likely to be fixed by Wikia. It's too integral to the way Wikimedia deals with these tables, and Wikimedia are currently saying they don't see a way/need to fix it. It's probably going to be better to change the way you do things here. # Reported with maximum priority... strange! ##Fixed, that odd language code is a bit of a problem every now and then -- 22:11, 16 August 2007 (UTC) # This is an issue on a few wikis, we are looking into it. Thanks for keeping track of these! -- sannse (talk) 18:41, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Talk page link error See Image:SannseTalkPageError.png. The links go to: * http://memory-alpha.org/en//wiki/User_talk%3ASulfur * http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/User_talk%3ASulfur Respectively. Notice the double // between "en" and "wiki" in the first one. I got that when I did the "show changes since" link. -- Sulfur 13:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Sulfur, I've got the image saved, and I'm talking to one of the technical guys about it now. -- 11:53, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Metadata stuff Found one at Image:Satan's Robot, IAW.jpg. Here's an image of the metadata as I see it at the bottom of the page. -- Sulfur 18:52, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I see it, your fix looks good. -- sannse (talk) 09:49, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Problem Report feature Hi Sannse. This new feature doesn't seem to be too useful for us. See: Forum:"Problem Report" feature. Can you have it disabled on MA/en? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:20, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :You might (besides the multitude of other bugs and problems with it), report this grammatical fix in the links at the top of the page: ::"Show reports that needs staff help" :That should be "that need staff help". -- Sulfur 14:34, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, will fix that. See also the forum :) -- sannse (talk) 18:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC)